Por Mi Revolución
by Brujhah
Summary: Conjunto de Drabbles, Juri y Ruka. A mi gusto la pareja, a la que menos se le hace justicia en la serie.
1. Chapter 1

_N/A: Hace poco vi Utena, nunca antes había puesto mis ojos en ella, y muy contrariamente a lo que imagine la historia si es buena. Y bien, me dieron ganas de escribir algo, sobre la pareja a la cual menos justicia se le hace dentro de la serie. Es la conformada por Juri y Ruka, aunque ciertamente no funcionan como pareja en si, ya que no hay relación alguna entre ellos. Pues bien, las fans del Yury, tal vez se vean algo decepcionadas de como se lleva la historia ya que no sigue el hilo argumental original, al yo, dar mi visión, personal de como debería de haber funcionado aquella relación, lo cierto es que la muerte de Ruka, me dejo una gran desazón, la cual estoy superando mientras escribo estas lineas. En fin, siendo él quién le rescato de la relación enfermiza que mantenía con Shiori, me parece que es merecedor de algo más que una mera imagen secundaria dentro de la historia de la misma Juri._

_El tiempo argumental bajo el cual corre esta mini historia, es desde, después de "perder" voluntariamente contra Utena, hasta la muerte de Ruka o sea muy poco. Pero que al menos podrá explicar el cambio que se genera en esta gracias a la influencia de Ruka. _

_Bueno, esperando que les guste, me despido._

_Atte._

_Brujhah.-_

_**Rosa, sin espinas.**_

__No lo sintió… o tal vez si lo hizo. Era tibio y cálido, quizás eso era lo que había engañado a Shiori en su momento, y en vez de sentir la rabia que en su momento hacia él le había consumido, solo se dejo estar. Le resultaba necesario aguantarlo y grato sentirlo… o no sentirlo.

Pero aquello había tenido su precio y no era ella quién lo pagaba.

¿Por qué no había sido capaz de acceder simplemente? Supuso que cuando se amaba sin ser correspondida, aquellos sentimientos eran capaces de ahogar a quién fuera, incluso a su lógica y fría mentalidad. Pero él no era así, Ruka, finalmente había demostrado que veía mucho más de lo que el resto creía era ella.

"_No te preocupes" _

Le decía, cuando ella sabía que lo había condenado a muerte, solo por no ser capaz de luchar hasta el final, y el ceder significaba dejar que Shiori siguiera envenenándola con su desprecio, siguiera utilizándola a pesar del asco que le inspiraba.

Cuando volteó Ruka, seguía ahí, pero Tonjou y la novia de la rosa, se habían marchado.

— Lo siento — fue lo único que atinó a decirle. Ruka, alzó la vista y le sonrió.

— No te preocupes, Arisugawa — volteó él, dándole la espalda y encaminándose a la salida.

"_Me conformo con que hallas obtenido tu libertad"_

* * *

><p><strong>Lo había olvidado, por favor, dejen review.-<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

_**Azul**_

Ruka se desplomó justo antes de llegar a las escaleras, Juri que le seguía de cerca dejó de lado sus autorecriminaciones y corrió hacia él.

Cuando este escuchó los veloces pasos hacia él extendió su mano obligando a la muchacha a detenerse.

— No te preocupes — dijo nuevamente sonriéndole. Juri le miró con preocupación y por segunda vez, en aquellos dias, Ruka la odio.

¿Por qué lo humillaba de aquella manera? ¿Es que en aquél beso robado no había visto nada más? Era tan estúpida como la muchacha esa… Shiori ¿Cómo es que con toda su inteligencia Juri no viera más que ofensas en el amor que él se había guardado de profesarle?

El jamás le había hecho daño…

No, si lo había hecho. Y con creces, pero era necesario, era para que despertara y dejara de ser esa triste marioneta en la que esa estúpida chiquilla la había convertido.

"_Pero es tu culpa, también Juri, tú te dejaste engañar" _

Notó como ella se acercaba a él, no quería eso, no quería su lástima. Tosió y trató de colocarse de pie, antes de que ella llegara en su ayuda, pero no pudo lograrlo. Juri le cogió del brazo y lo alzó.

— ¡No me toques! — le gritó, por fin, logrando empujarla lejos, ambos retrocedieron ante la perdida del equilibrio, entonces pudo ver su rostro, estaba desencajado — no me toques — repitió.

— Senpai… — murmuró Juri. Solo entonces Ruka pudó alzarse en toda su altura y nuevamente le sonrió.

— No te preocupes, Juri… estoy bien

* * *

><p>Se recomienda, para amenizar la lectura, escuchar <strong>Piano Concierto No. 23 en A Major de Mozart<strong>

**www. youtube. com / watch?v=mf711o8jAQA&**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Patetica**_

Nuevamente se lo había arrebatado. No fue la única, varios compañeros los vieron llegar _"abrazados"_ a la enfermería y sus amigas no se evitaron los comentarios.

"_Ahora sale con Juri"_

"_Cuanto lo lamento Shiori"_

"_Seguramente Arisugawa se interpuso"_

Cuanto le habría gustado que así hubiera sido. Si Juri había intervenido de seguro fue para que ellos volvieran a estar juntos. Pero… ¿Por qué Ruka, le había rechazado?

Recordaba entonces sus palabras

"_Eres buena en la improvisación"_

Pero no había nada de improvisado en la rabia que sentía en ese momento, en el odio que le inundaba tragándose todo vestigio de lo que ella fuera alguna vez. El corazón le dijo que fuera a ver a Ruka, pero la el odio le grito que ya se había humillado bastante.

Cuanto la odiaba… y sin embargo, ahora la patética era ella.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Juri._**

Ayudó a la enfermera a recostarlo. Con preocupación vio como el ceño de su senpai se fruncía en lo que debía ser una puntada de dolor.

— Traeré el suero de inmediato

Procedió a sentarse en la camilla contigua y a observar atentamente como el rostro de Ruka, cambiaba a medida que los calmantes comenzaban a hacer efecto. Afuera seguía lloviendo.

— ¿En que piensas? — le interrumpió de pronto Ruka, cuando dirigió la mirada hacia él, este le observaba con la misma calma de siempre. Además de aquello estaba ese gesto tan cándido, que parecía gritarle que estaba perdonada.

— Sigue lloviendo… — contestó Juri, Ruka volvió la vista hacia el ventanal y también observó

— No durara mucho — sentenció — aún es verano

— A veces refresca una lluvia así en estos días — Ruka se incorporó, sentándose a medias, nuevamente su ceño se frunció de dolor y Juri corrió a ayudarle.

— Es como tú — dijo cuando ya estuvo cómodo, Juri solo le observó — la lluvia en verano, es diferente — entonces aprovechando su situación de convaleciente le acarició el rostro.

Juri, no hizo además de alejarse, solo cerró los ojos y murmuró

— Senpai… lo lamento


End file.
